Another Lost Cause
by IceGaze97
Summary: Silentheart loves Firestar, but can she get to him before her sister, Sanddust?
1. Clan Info

**A/N: Okay, so this is the a little different from the regular series of Warriors...Just different clan names and different names but that's the only difference. I don't own the story Warriors or anything, so now I will begin!!**

* * *

**FireClan**

Leader: Firestar-a bright ginger tom with big green eyes.

Deputy: Willowfeather-a soft, gray she-cat with light gray eyes-apprentice is Ashpaw

Medicine cat: Goosetail-old gray tom with black speckles in his fur and black, blind eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Acornpaw-a dusty brown she-cat with nut brown eyes

Warriors:

Silentheart-beautiful silver tabby she-cat with changing eye color-apprentice is Dawnpaw

Sanddust-Silentheart's sister, beautiful sandy colored she-cat with soft blue eyes but isn't that soft-apprentice is Duskpaw

Whitevalley-white she-cat with soft hazel eyes

Blossompatch-gray she-cat with green eyes

Rosepetal-rosey colored she-cat with pinkish blue eyes-apprentice is Flamepaw

Sweetbriar-sweet deep brown she-cat with dark honey colored eyes

Bumblebrush-a black tom with silvery eyes

Cloudsky-light gray tom with almost white eyes

Ambertiger-bright amber/ginger tom with white and dark ginger stripes and amber eyes, very calm-apprentice is Lionpaw

Tigerheart-black tom with black eyes

Fernscar-white she-cat with gray stripes and emerald eyes and a long black stripe down her side that looks like a scar-apprentice is Hollypaw

Adderskin-dark gray tom with gray eyes

Appleseed-bright ginger she-cat with one green eye and one deep brown eye-apprentice is Speckledpaw

Hawktalon-deep brown tom with white stripes and brown eyes-apprentice is Darkpaw

Ashdew-light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Ivythorn-golden tabby she-cat with light green eyes-apprentice is Swiftpaw

Queens:

Swiftbreeze-light brown she-cat with hazel eyes-mate is Cloudsky

Sapphireeye-bluish she-cat with dark sapphire eyes-mate is Tigerheart

Blackthorn-black she-cat with amber eyes-mate is Bumblebrush

Kits:

Lostkit, Raykit, Jaykit, Redkit-Swiftbreeze and Cloudsky

Bluekit and Leapordkit-Blackthorn and Bumblebrush

Elders:

Oneeye-white tom with two milky white eyes, is blind in one eye

Tigerfur-old scraggly redish tom with black stripes and hard amber eyes

Apprentices:

Ashpaw-dark gray tom with soft, light gray eyes

Dawnpaw-beautiful light brown she-cat with light honey colored eyes

Duskpaw-dusky brown tom with big black eyes

Flamepaw-bright red tom with blue eyes

Lionpaw-light honey brown tom with lighter, almost white stripes and hazel eyes

Hollypaw-almost black she-cat with violet eyes

Speckledpaw-black she-cat with white flecks in her fur, amber eyes

Darkpaw-black tom with gray stripes and gray eyes

Swiftpaw-fast, gray male with bluish stripes and gold eyes

**WaterClan**

Leader: Waterstar-tom

Deputy: Darkrise-tom

Medicine Cat: Bramblewater-tom

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Dewsong-she-cat

Warriors:

Echolake-she-cat-apprentice is Amberpaw

Bugwing-tom-apprentice is Fillypaw

Jaywing-tom

Darksummer-she-cat

Springriver-she-cat-apprentice is Fawnpaw

Fishreed-tom

Lilypad-she-cat

Daisypetal-she-cat-apprentice is Dapplepaw

Rockstep-tom

Treefrog-tom

Queens:

Larksong-she-cat-mate is Fishreed

Kits:

none

Elders:

none

Apprentices:

Amberpaw-she-cat

Fillypaw-she-cat

Fawnpaw-she-cat

Dapplepaw-she-cat

**AirClan**

Leader: Skystar-tom

Deputy: Airheart-she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mottledcoat-tom

Warriors:

Snakeeyes-tom

Summerdream-she-cat

Dewrain-she-cat

Butterflyeyes-she-cat

Eaglebreath-tom

Twistedroot-tom

Soarfire-tom

Tendergrass-she-cat

Autumnblue-she-cat

Queens:

none

Kits:

none

Elders:

none

Apprentices:

none

**EarthClan**

Leader: Groundstar-tom

Deputy: Emeraldgrass-she-cat

Medicine Cat: Sleepwhisker-tom

Warriors:

Duskwillow-tom

Timberwood-tom

Forestgreen-tom

Leaffeather-she-cat

Featherdusk-she-cat

Sunrisen-tom

Bluepool-she-cat

Blacksoil-tom

Rosebush-she-cat

Cheetarun-tom

Queens:

Briarfern-she-cat-mate is Cheetarun

Featherstreak-she-cat-mate is Sunrisen

Ivyflower-she-cat-mate is Duskwillow

Kits:

Fawnkit, Honeykit, Icekit-Featherstreak and Sunrisen

Echokit, Lilykit, Thistlekit, Snowkit-Ivyflower and Duskwillow

Rainkit and Shadowkit-Briarfern and Cheetarun

Elders:

none

Apprentices:

none


	2. Awakening to Something Scary

Silentheart murmured something unclear, her head spinning.

"I think she's coming to." a voice spoke, which she quickly realized was Goosetail.

"What happened?" she asked, suddenly wanting to bolt upright, but pain exploded in her head.

"Silentheart, calm down." another voice spoke. Silentheart recognised it to belong to her father, Ambertiger. His mate, Moondance, had gone to Starclan moons ago. She was also Silentheart's mother. "You were chasing a squirrel and ended up falling on your head. Goosetail says you will be alright as long as you don't go doing any more damage to your head." he murmured, teasing her slightly.

"Sorry Ambertiger. I'll do better next time to fall on my tail instead." she shot back playfully.

"Whoa there." Goosetail halted their game, coming between them. "None of this. You need to rest Silentheart."

Silentheart hung her head but obeyed. Goosetail ran everything perfectly, healing all the clan cats in record time.

Soon Silentheart was curled up in her nest, but was interrupted.

"Goosetail, may I speak to Silentheart alone?" Firestar asked.

"Of course." Goosetail nodded, leaving.

Silentheart lifted her head. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, now that everyone is leaving. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Indeed there is. Your apprentice, Dawnpaw, has shown remarkable skills."

"Thank you."

"You do realize what you've done. Dawnpaw was always the slowest learner, never catching on to games. We found out there is something wrong with her. I didn't know who could train her better than you, so that's why I gave you the responsibility. I'm proud to say she's ahead of her siblings, Duskpaw and Ashpaw, in her training."

"Good for her and the clan." Silentheart murmured.

"It is. That's why while you rest, I would like to take Dawnpaw out for training myself. Would that be okay?"

"Of course. Dawnpaw will be thrilled."

Firestar nodded, then left a dazed Silentheart to rest. Silentheart sighed. *If only he wasn't so blind like most of the toms around here.* she thought helplessly, drifting into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Thrashing claws._

_Big teeth._

_Red eyes._

_Blood flowed across Silentheart's paws, her fur feeling hot and sticky with the stench. "Help!" she cried out, believing that she was drowning. Moondance stood in front of her. "Relax my child. You will not drown. You will control it." Silentheart shook her head, not understanding, but as she did so, the blood retreated from her paws, yet it still covered the forest floor. "A prophesy, my child." Moondance whispered. "Gentle flowers cover the meadow. But one Thistle and the beauty will disappear. Beware the damage for it is unchangeable." With that, Moondance disappeared._

* * *

Silentheart woke up, breathing hard. "Just a dream, just a dream." she murmured to herself. Getting up, she tried walking, but ended up falling down. Then she realized something. She wasn't alone.

The camp was being invaded by Earthclan, and she was helpless.


	3. The World Hates Everyone in a Battle

Silentheart gasped, shaking voilently.

An EarthClan warrior spotted her. She recognized him as Forestgreen.

Before Forestgreen could do anything, Goosetail stood in front of her. He bared his yellowing teeth.

Forestgreen laughed and lunged.

"Goosetail!" Silentheart shrieked. But she needn't have worried. Goosetail easily threw off the young tom, laughing.

"Young cat you are. You shouldn't attack me like that." he sneered.

Forestgreen scattered before Goosetail could give him a piece of his mind.

The victory was short-lived. Soon, Cheetarun, Rosebush, and Blacksoil had surrounded them. Silentheart suddenly forgot she was hurt and attacked. Goosetail looked surprised as she took them all down with ease.

Before Silentheart could celebrate, though, Emeraldgrass attacked her. She was pinned down and unable to fight. Her head began pounding as her wounds finally became clear.

Emeraldgrass snickered. "And I thought you would be hard. You are, after all, the great Silentheart. Born of the almighty Ambertiger and Moondance. But of course, goes to show you when you end up in StarClan." Emeraldgrass had been the one who had killed her mother, after all.

A yowl was heard. Firestar lept in and threw Emeraldgrass off of Silentheart. Sanddust stood next to him, their pelts bristling. "Stay away from her." Firestar hissed. He lunged, stuck in a battle with Emeraldgrass. Sanddust took on Sunrisen in a tussle.

Silentheart felt useless. She looked around and saw Goosetail running from the EarthClan leader, Groundstar. Without thinking, Silentheart lept at him, taking him to the ground. "Don't you **dare** touch him!" she yowled, pulling out long tufts of fur from Groundstar's dusty colored pelt. He yowled in agony as she bit down on his neck, his neck being ripped open by her long fangs. He finally broke free, streaking towards the entrance. "Retreat!" he snarled as he ran off.

Silentheart collapsed, taking in deep breaths. Goosetail ran over. "Silentheart? Silentheart, can you hear me?" he called to her, shaking her.

"I-I'm fine." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Is my sister going to be okay?" It was Sanddust. Silentheart was surprised. But then she saw her sister's eyes and knew what she was up to. She was jealous of Silentheart defeating Groundstar and just trying to impress Firestar with her fake concern for her sister. But Sanddust was an excellent actress.

Firestar looked worried as well. At least his was genuine.

Goosetail nodded. "Yes."

Ambertiger pushed his way through the croud. There wasn't a single scratch mark on his abnormally large body, and he seemed a little calmer than most of the cats who were huddled around her. "Silentheart, that was a stupid move." he started to scold, but his mouth broadened into a smile. "But I'm proud of you for beating that fleabag." he laughed. Firestar walked up and licked her ear.

"Rest up Silentheart." he whispered. Then he turned to the rest of the cats. "All of you should rest up. We have a lot to do tomorrow with repairs!" he called.

Silentheart nodded numbly. She barely noticed when Ambertiger and Firestar picked her up and took her to the warrior's den. She had dozed off as soon as they set her down, barely hearing Firestar as he wished her a good-night.


End file.
